


Weird Thanksgiving

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson invited Annabeth's dead-cousin to her thanksgiving party and his dead-cousins boyfriend/girlfriend. Things are going to get weird
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entirety of this chapter will be from the perspective of Percy and Annabeth as they decide if they are going to invite just alex and mangus or the entire floor ninteen.

### Percy POV

"Hey honey why are we inviting Magnus and Alex" I say as i turn to my girlfriend who is humming and not hearing what i say. Then i take out the headphones that she is wearing he repeats what he just said.

"Because they are family" Says Annabeth as she twirls her dress. The dress that she was wearing was a Sheath dress with a floral print design  
Then i turn to Annabeth. "You know i love that dress" I comment and then she comes over and kisses me  
"But what i want to understand something" I say  
Then she looked at me "Shoot" She Reply's  
"Why are we inviting Alex" I ask her  
Then she laughs in my face "Oh my god seaweed brain you are so dense" She Says Laughing  
"What am i missing" I say kind of surprised  
"Alex likes Magnus" She Replies then i look at her mystified  
Then i look at her and then start to speak "What do u mean"   
"Percy the way she smiles at him...It was the same way i looked at u before i told you that i liked you" Says Annabeth  
Then Percy looks at Annabeth "Okay are you going to change before he arrives" I say  
"Sure" She Replies  
"Let Me Email Him" I say

**Email Chat**

Me: Magnus...Alex  
Magnus: Hello Percy  
Alex: Hey  
Me: I have a question  
Magnus: What is the question  
Me: Do you and Alex want to come over for Thanksgiving  
Magnus: Okay...Alex do u want to come  
Alex: Maybe  
Magnus: Alex please?  
Alex: Sure...But only because Magnus wants me too  
Me: Flowers? Cookies? either or would work...or something else just pick something  
Alex: Okay

 **My's Bedroom  
** I walk into my bedroom and see my love. "Hey baby...What are you doing" I inquire  
"I am taking a shower...Do u want to join" She Inquires   
"I am good...I am going to change...What do you think i should wear, Wise Girl" I ask. Then I hear the water stop and she walks out with a towel from the chest to the knee and she walks over to me and kisses me. Then I feel the water on my shoulder and then i can feel my towel on my back "Hey Wise girl you smell nice" 

"Thank you... And for you note i think you should wear a suit and tie" She Replies  
Then i pick three ties out of the closet. One of the ties was a coral tie with tridents on it. Another one was a cyan tie with omega symbols on it and the last one is Egyptian blue with horses on it ."Which tie should i wear honey... The one with trident, the one with omega symbols, the one with the horses on it" i ask.

"Any one except for the cyan tie with omega symbols" She Says. Then I put away the cyan tie.  
"Which one do you want from the two" I reply  
"I do not care" She Says  
"Honey?" I inquire  
"I honestly do not care" She Replies. Then i put on the coral tie with tridents "Okay that works okay"  
"Lets go greet your cousin" I say


	2. Floor 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus POV and Alex POV. Mangus and Alex have a conversation about the thanksgiving dinner

### Magnus POV

Magnus walks over to Alex's room "Hey Alex" I say but i can hear the music from her room. Then i speak a little bit louder "Hey Alex". And then She looked at me inquiring. Then i point to her speaker. She seems to get the point she moves over to her speaker and then touches the off button and then looks at me

"What" I inquire  
"Come here" She said playfully  
I thought to my self "Oh no that is never good...The last time that happened i got killed by poisonous lips" and then i look at her again "Why do you want me to come over there" 

"Just some fun" She Says and then i walk over there and then she plants a kiss on my cheek and i feel a spark of electricity  
"I liked that" I say to her and then she just smiles at me  
"I am glad Magi" She Replies "What do u think i should i wear to Thanksgiving"  
Then I look at her "You would look great in everything" I respond  
Alex hits my arm. "That is the correct answer but what do u think i should wear" she says to me  
"I would suggest you lose the sweater-vest and wear that beautiful pink Sheath dress" I respond  
Then she walked over to me and i stared into her dark brown/pale amber eyes. "I did not know that you have any knowledge in fashion" She said  
"I listened to my cousin Annabeth and her friend Piper" I said  
"What do u mean" She Replies  
"My Cousin's friend is the child of the goddess of love" I respond  
Then she raised an eyebrow and looked at me "Which love goddess"  
"Aphrodite" I respond  
She looked at me and said causally "I saw her and Venus in a dream once. It was not very much she only told me 'sequantur Magnus' i have no idea what that means" 

I look at u "Have you tried to put it in a translator"   
"No" She Replies  
"Do you want to do that"  
"Sure" She Replies

Then i type in google translator and type in sequantur Magnus and then it says "Follow Magnus". "Why the hell did the love goddess come to you and tell you to follow me. (then i thought for a moment) I guess after having a interest in my cousins relationship now she has a interest in my relationship with you. Well that is bad" i commented

"Should we talk about this afterward we go to Thanksgiving" She Says

### Alex POV's

Why do i feel this way every single time that i am with him...I feel like i want to pull him in and just kiss him so hard. But then i realize that would most likely make him feel uncomfortable and then i will lose him and he will not be my friend. I want him to be eventually my boyfriend. But on the other hand i hate you because you make me feel this way. Wow i am conflicted. I guess i could go see somebody for these feelings. Let me go look it up.   
"Hey i need to go" I say  
"Where do u need to go" Magnus says  
"I am going to go change. Go or i will maul you" I say playfully  
"Are you sure that you do not want me to say" He Replies  
"Maybe...If i make you not see" I reply  
"I will go...Meet you down in 10 minutes" Magnus says  
"Okay" I say. Then i take off my sweatshirt and my pants and then i switch into a pink dress that Magnus picked out. "I love this" I think and then i walk down to the lobby and see Magnus in a polo shirt with Jack's "Fehu" Rune. "Lets go" I say to him 

"Okay" He Reply's 


	3. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Magnus Chase and Alex Fierro start to have thanksgiving before it is interupted by a monster, four gods and a demon. It is going to go massively wrong.

### Percy POV

knock, knock, knock and then I open the door "Magnus, Alex it is nice to see you" I say  
Alex turns to me "Hi Seaweed Brain" and then she just walks off  
Then Magnus walks up to me and hugs me "Hey man how are you" and then he walks off while wearing just a polo shirt and khakis shorts and then i looked him weirdly

"Hey Magnus you do know that you are wearing polo shirt and khakis" I said loudly  
Then Magnus turns towards me "Yes I do know" and then i gesture at him to come over here then he walks over and then starts speaking "Dude why did you call me over here"

I walk over to him and say "She likes you"  
Magnus double-takes "Wait...What"  
I smile at him "Alex likes you"  
He frowns at me "No she does not we are friends"  
I started laughing "That is how me and Annabeth Started" then he started laughing  
"I got to go to the restroom" he said

### Annabeth POV

I look at Alex. "Wow Alex" I say  
Then she looks at me puzzled and then she pulls out a knife "What Annie? Pick your next words carefully"   
I was taken aback "The only thing i was going to say is that you look pretty"  
Then she walks over and kisses me


End file.
